Book of Memories
by Anime-Wolf-08
Summary: When a mysterious book of Mewtwo's is stolen, he and his fellow smashers must team up to retrieve it. Little do they realize the journey that awaits them.
1. Chapter 1  Beginnings

The Book of Memories

Chapter 1

There are things that are best left unsaid and meant to be forgotten; tales throughout history leaving strange, and haunting memories in the minds of those involved. Such a thing had been witnessed by some inhabitants of a large mansion in a strange world, the world of Smashers. An incident concerning deception and many a Smasher, the incident of a Smasher named Mewtwo and his place among his fellow Smashers. His act had been one worthy of entering the mansion's archives, where it remains to this day; nearly forgotten, but ever present.

Nearly a year has passed since the incident, and many have forgotten it entirely, but others still have the memory burned into their minds. One such Smasher was in the mansion's library, reminiscing on Mewtwo's story and his own involvement in it. Another Smasher entered the near-vacant library to find him sitting on a sofa reading that story.

The Smasher said not a word, for he was incapable of speech, but instead went over to a shelf and began to search for something to read. When he heard someone else enter, he turned, curious as to whom it was and waved to them. She returned the wave with a warm smile before she noticed the other Smasher on the sofa.

"Oh, hello Roy," she said, "I didn't expect to find you here."

"Hey Zelda," Roy answered, looking up. "I was just reading this story from last year. I remember a lot of these things, considering my condition at the time." Realization entered Zelda's expression as she recalled the story he was referring to.

"What an ordeal that was," she said, "I never would have thought that Mewtwo was Lucario the entire time. In fact, I was thinking about that story just the other day."

"Me too," said Roy. "That's why I was reading this. It's a shame that Mewtwo had to be in disguise to stay around."

"At least Master Hand is letting him stay around now," said Zelda. "And he and Lucario have different rooms now."

On the other side of the mansion, Mewtwo sneezed.

"Ugh, curse these dusty shelves," he muttered telepathically as he went through his closet. He realized that he had neglected to clean his closet ever since he had to disguise himself as Lucario.

"Mew?" a pink, feline Pokémon outside the closet said questioningly, for all it could say was its own name.

"Nothing," he answered. "I'm fine; it's just these dusty shelves in here." Had he been looking for something, he obviously didn't find it, as he came out of the closet with nothing. He pondered a moment, before nodding to himself and leaving the room.

….

Another Smasher by the name of "Snake" was out in the hallway, prowling and peeking around corners as if fearing detection. He peered around a corner and saw Mewtwo floating silently down the hallway towards where he was.

As Mewtwo came around the corner, instead of finding Snake, only saw a cardboard box. Indifferent, Mewtwo passed it, continuing towards his sought destination.

"Despite your abilities," Mewtwo projected towards Snake. "You have a blatant need for an alternative form of hiding yourself." Snake said nothing, fuming that he had once again been detected. Moments later, he left his box to continue prowling aimlessly around the corridors. He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye and saw something go around the corner at the end of the hall Mewtwo had come from.

….

Mewtwo then stopped in front of the library and saw Roy, Link and Zelda within sitting on one of the sofas. Seeing Roy in there reading surprised Mewtwo, but he dismissed it and entered. Roy looked up from his reading and saw Mewtwo coming in the library.

"Hey Mewtwo," Roy said, grinning. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh?" Mewtwo said with little interest as he proceeded to the shelves, scanning them for what he was searching for.

"Don't you remember that time last year?" Roy asked him.

"Which time?" Mewtwo asked, hardly caring and continuing to scan the shelves.

"You know," Roy said, "that time when we all thought you were gone but had been disguised as Lucario the whole time?"

Mewtwo stopped. "Yeah," he said, "what about it?"

"I was just reading about it in here," Roy said, holding up a book, the thing Mewtwo had been looking for.

"And how, might I ask," Mewtwo started, approaching Roy, "did you acquire that?"

"I found it in here," Roy answered simply, motioning to the large room. "Why?"

"Because that is my journal you possess," Mewtwo answered in turn.

"Oh," Roy said, hurriedly snapping the book closed and holding it out to Mewtwo. "I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you," Mewtwo said calmly, taking the book, "more likely than not it was Falcon who put it in here, despite the fact that he can hardly manage to find his way here without a map." He then left the library without another word.

The three of them were silent for a moment.

"I wonder why Captain Falcon would take Mewtwo's journal." Zelda thought aloud.

"Beats me," Roy responded before getting up to leave. Zelda and Link soon followed suit. However, Captain Falcon wasn't the one who took the journal…

….

Mewtwo finally returned to his room, sighing after closing the door.

"Foolish humans," he said, looking down at the book in his hands. "They did not realize what potentially dangerous power they had in their hands. Luckily I was able to find it before it fell into the wrong hands."

"Yess, thank you for finding that book," a mysterious, icy voice said from the other side of the room, startling Mewtwo. "I will soon have limitless power."

"Huh?" Mewtwo said looking at the being with the voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the book," the being said. "And I expect to have the Book of Memories without a fuss."

"Hmph," Mewtwo snorted. "If you think I'm just going to hand this to you, think again. If you want it, just try to take it." His eyes started glowing with a pale blue hue.

"With pleasure," the being said with malice. A violet aura formed around Mewtwo as he focused his energy in preparation for the inevitable fight.

…

Moments later, Mewtwo was sent through his door, breaking it off the hinges, and crashed into the wall. He then fell to the floor, barely conscious and wheezing from the air having been knocked out of him. He looked up, only to find the being, and the book, gone. The feeling in his legs left him as he looked on in horrified anger.

"No," he said trying to get up, wincing in pain, without avail. "No, the book… curse you… curse… you…" He then collapsed; the last of his consciousness leaving him as his body went limp.


	2. Chapter 2  Stolen

The Book of Memories

Chapter 2

Roy, Link and Zelda were walking down the hallway when they heard a loud crash come from somewhere near where the Pokémon bedrooms according to Link's keen ears. They reached the hallway where Mewtwo's room was when they saw him on the floor, unconscious and covered in debris from an imprint in the wall behind him. They all gasped in disbelief at the sight.

"Roy," Zelda said urgently. "You go find Dr Mario."

"Got it," Roy responded, hurrying off to find Doc.

From what they could see, something had obviously sent Mewtwo flying into the wall and knocked him out cold. The back of his shoulders and head were covered in bruises where he must have hit the wall the hardest. They wanted to help, but decided it was best to wait for Roy to come back with the doctor. After a few minutes, they saw Roy rounding the corner haphazardly from running along with Dr Mario.

"Stand aside," Dr Mario said as he went up to where Mewtwo was lying. They obeyed without hesitation, relieved that he had finally arrived.

"Thanks, Roy," Zelda said, smiling to Roy with relief.

"No… problem…" Roy said between huffs, nearly doubled over trying to catch his breath.

After examining Mewtwo, Dr Mario pulled out a small radio and spoke into it: "I need two Chanseys and a medical bed in area two-zero-one, stat." He then put away the radio.

"Is he going to be okay?" Zelda asked, concerned.

"He appears to have suffered from an energy blast to the abdomen and some bruising from his impact with the wall." Dr Mario assessed, standing up. "He might have also sustained cranial trauma, but that will have to be verified with a CAT scan." They soon heard the squeaking of rubber wheels as two Chanseys rounded the corner with a medical bed.

"Help me get him onto the bed, if you would." Dr Mario requested to the other three.

"Sure," Zelda and Roy said while Link nodded. Carefully, they placed Mewtwo onto the bed, trying to move his joints as little as possible. The Chanseys then proceeded to wheel him off towards the infirmary. Dr Mario followed after them, and Zelda, Link and Roy followed after him.

….

The three of them had sat in the waiting room for nearly an hour before Dr Mario came out.

"Well?" Zelda asked with concern.

"He'll live," Dr Mario said. "His major injuries have mostly healed and he's currently resting in the recovery room. He was subconsciously muttering something about a book or something like that before he woke up after the CAT scan. You can see him now, but I need someone to inform Master Hand that a Smasher had been attacked."

"Already taken care of it," said Snake, who had just walked in the door. "I noticed Mewtwo had been attacked and ran to inform Master Hand about the incident."

"That's good," Dr Mario said. He then opened the door leading to the recovery room. He led them to the recovery room and opened the door. "Mewtwo, you have some visitors."

"Hmm," Mewtwo responded, nodding as he sat up in his bed. He seemed somewhat dazed. Dr Mario let them in, leaving and closing the door behind them. They went up next to the bed and sat in some chairs by it.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked softly.

"Apart from a splitting headache, I'm fine," Mewtwo responded, holding his head in his paw.

"What was it that you were mumbling about a book?" Roy asked. Mewtwo suddenly straightened up as his eyes filled with shock as he remembered the earlier incident. He then slumped back down to where he was earlier. "Was it your journal or something?"

"It doesn't matter now," Mewtwo said dejectedly, sitting up again. "It's gone."

"You mean someone attacked you and stole your journal?" Zelda asked, puzzled. "Why would they do such a thing?"

Mewtwo was hesitant before speaking. "That journal… is no ordinary journal," he started.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"It works with the power of memory," Mewtwo said.

"Power of memory?" Roy said. Mewtwo nodded gravely.

"It keeps my memories in it, from today to my first awakening years ago." He said. "With its power along with my own, anything written in it is my fate. In the wrong hands, someone can use my power for their own ends whether it's destruction or some other evil." A chill settled upon them as they heard. "I always knew that it should have been destroyed."

"Wouldn't destroying it also destroy your memory?" Snake asked.

"That, I do not know." Mewtwo answered. "However, if it did, it would be better for my memories to be gone than to have destruction brought on this world by my hand. I would never want that kind of memory, knowing that the people of this world suffered because of me. I was so alone before, before I found this place. You people aren't like many of the others I've come across, you accept me for who I am and treat me as one of your own."

"Of course we do," Zelda said, touched. "You deserve to live and enjoy life as much as any of us do. Memories are meant to be treasured, we learn from the bleak and we cherish the joyful." A warm smile tugged at Mewtwo's mouth as his expression softened.

"Thank you, Zelda," Mewtwo said. "Your kind words remind me of something like a long lost memory in the deepest depths of my mind. Something different, yet, so familiar, always eluding me." Zelda smiled.

"But," Roy started, "who could have taken your book?" Mewtwo's smile faded.

"Who else would have a grudge enough to destroy this world?" he said. Zelda and Snake were the first ones to pick up on it.

"You don't mean…" Zelda started.

"But, how…?" Snake said.

"Who?" Roy asked Zelda, sounding the same expression Link had on his face.

"Tabuu," Mewtwo answered for Zelda. "He has somehow come back to take revenge on this world." Roy and Link were taken aback.


	3. Chapter 3  Found?

The Book of Memories

Chapter 3

"But," Roy started, "if Tabuu has your book, why hasn't he already done something to turn you against the world?" Zelda pondered at this, Roy did have a point.

"It's not that simple." Mewtwo said solemnly. "The power of that book also conflicts with the power of my will and nature. An outrageous thing would be so obvious that I would know it for what it truly is. No, to force someone to bend another to their command, it must be by small and subtle things."

"Like what?" Zelda asked.

"Sometimes things like the simplest thought," Mewtwo explained, "anger, greed, wrath, any simple thought like that accumulated to great amounts can eventually turn someone. At least that's what I've gleaned from events of people controlling the minds of others."

"I see," Snake mused, "and have you had any kinds of thoughts like that since the start of this conversation?"

"Strangely," Mewtwo started. "For some reason, I haven't yet, nothing unorthodox from any normal thought patterns." Snake knew he was telling the truth. "However, that is what concerns me the most, why it is that Tabuu hesitates."

"Perhaps he doesn't know how to use its power," Zelda suggested.

"I doubt it," said Mewtwo, pondering. "But that may very well turn out to be the case."

Just then, Dr Mario came in. "Visiting hours is over, you'll have to visit again tomorrow."

"Am I free to go now?" Mewtwo asked.

"Let's check you first," Dr Mario responded. He examined where Mewtwo's injuries were for a moment before nodding. "All right, everything checks out. You're free to go."

"Thank you," Mewtwo said with some relief.

…..

Mewtwo was lying in his bed, fitfully sleeping; subconsciously turning over to find a comfortable position, only to turn over again and again, finding no suitable comfort. He then awoke and sat up at the edge of his bed. Feeling restless, he decided to go find something to read in the library to help settle his mind. The gloomy, dim-lit halls made navigation through the mansion difficult, but he eventually reached the library and started looking around aimlessly for any book to read. He grabbed a book from the shelf before noticing a faint, blue glow emanating from somewhere near the far end of the room. Curious, he made his way between the shelves to find the source of the glow, book still in hand. He then rounded the corner of a shelf, only to duck back behind it as a beam of energy shot past him, charring a corner of the book. He peeked around the corner and saw Tabuu, his grip on the book slacked and it tumbled to the floor.

"You will obey me, Mewtwo," Tabuu hissed. "For my will is greater than yours."

"Mewtwo," Mewtwo heard a voice behind him say, "What's going on?" He turned his head to see Roy and Zelda standing at the end of the shelf line behind him, the speaker had been Roy.

"Attack them," Tabuu said. "Prove your worth to me." Mewtwo's mind rebelled, but his hands came together to form a shadow ball against his will. He tried stopping his arms and hands, but he had no control over them.

"Run!" Mewtwo exclaimed to Roy and Zelda, but no sound came from him. They stood there, as if nothing was wrong. Despite his will, he launched the shadow ball at them.

"You were right, Mewtwo." Zelda said calmly. "Just as you always have been…" The shadow ball struck and there was a white flash.

Mewtwo then found himself sitting upright in his bed, covered in cold sweat and feeling nauseous. His heavy breathing eventually calmed as he confirmed that he was in his own room and his wave of nausea dispelled. He then realized it was morning, and that he wanted to get out of his room. As he set his feet down, one of them touched on something he didn't remember having in his room. He looked down and saw a book at the side of his bed; the top left corner was charred black.


	4. Chapter 4

The Book of Memories

Chapter 4

Mewtwo's wave of nausea returned as he gazed in horror at the book at his feet. How did it get there? Was his nightmare more than a dream? What of the other smashers? He fled the room and rushed to the dining room where the breakfast buffet was set up. He didn't calm down until he saw Roy and Zelda without injury. Wario was fighting with Kirby over the last piece of bacon on a platter, Yoshi was snagging some food from Captain Falcon's plate when he wasn't looking, Falco was laughing at an impression Fox is doing of Wolf, Marth was getting after Roy for taking his seat, Roy wasn't paying attention to Marth, Snake was glaring across the room at Sonic while checking his food for poison, Lucario was eating a bar of chocolate and Captain Falcon just got kicked by Samus after hitting on her again; everything was normal. Mewtwo heaved a sigh of relief. That much of the nightmare had been false; but what of the book?

"Hey Mewtwo," Ike said, breaking Mewtwo out of his thoughts. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Mewtwo said. He then went and helped himself to some food.

…

"Oh, so that's how you say that in sign language," Roy said, practicing some hand gestures. He was walking down the hall with Link, Ike and Zelda towards the game room when he noticed Mewtwo in the library out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and got a better look. Mewtwo was sitting at a table with stacks of books around him along with a few books levitating in front of him; he'd look through one book and, frustrated, toss it aside before looking through another. The others took notice that Roy had stopped several feet ahead of him, and checked to see what he was looking at. Curious, Roy walked into the library.

"Hey Mewtwo," Roy said, now noticing a considerable pile of discarded books beside the table. "What're you doing?"

"I'm looking through the mansion's archives for anything on subspace travel," Mewtwo said, pausing from his searching.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Because that would be the perfect place for Tabuu to be," answered Mewtwo. "And to get to him, I must find a way to get into subspace. Unfortunately, few of these books say anything about subspace, and the ones that do say nothing about creating something to get there."

"Can't you just teleport there?" Roy considered.

"Good thought, but impossible for me to do," said Mewtwo. "When I teleport, I'm only drifting in and out of a single dimension. The power I would need to teleport between dimensions would be greater than any amount of energy I can find in this world." Roy nodded in agreement, despite not understanding what Mewtwo was saying. "I must find some sort of possible way for me to get there."

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Zelda said from behind Roy. Link, Roy and Ike nodded in agreement.

"I cannot allow all of you to risk being forever lost in subspace," Mewtwo said. "Or worse, lost between dimensions."

"We don't want to risk losing you to Tabuu," Zelda countered.

"You're our friend, and friends don't let other friends get hurt," said Ike, crossing his arms. "And we'll help you fight Tabuu if it comes down to it." Zelda, Link and Roy nodded in agreement.

"Can we help you in your research?" Zelda asked.

"Thanks for the offer," said Mewtwo gratefully. "But I'd prefer to do this much alone. Go and continue your daily activities, and I'll inform you when I found something."

….

Mewtwo searched for hours and hours; through the day and late into the night he sat there, searching and scrutinizing every page of all the books he could find with any sort of relation to Tabuu or subspace. To his despair, he found none that could help him get there. He finally gave up for the evening shortly after midnight, exhausted, irritated and sore from the research.

He then reached his room and turned on his lamp by his bedside and got ready for bed. He then looked down and saw the book on the floor with the singed corner and picked it up. The cover was blank, but a single look at one of the pages caught his attention. He then confirmed that he would be getting no sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

The Book of Memories

Chapter 5

"I wonder why he hasn't informed us yet of anything," Ike pondered, walking down the hall with Zelda towards the cafeteria.

"Perhaps he hasn't found anything yet," Zelda suggested.

"Should we ask him?" Ike said, seeing Mewtwo's bedroom door and walking towards it.

"Wait! What are you doing?" exclaimed Zelda. "We just can't intrude on him, we should…" Before she could finish, Ike was already knocking on the door.

"Hello, Mewtwo, are you awake?" Ike asked through the door as he knocked. Zelda only sighed with exasperation, putting her face into her palm and massaging her temples with her thumb and middle finger. The door then cracked open of its own accord. Ike peeked inside. "Hello, you awake?" the only response was the sound of Mewtwo sleeping. He then brought his head back out. "Zelda, check this out." Zelda complied hesitantly, carefully peeking into the dimly lit bedroom.

Mewtwo was not in his bed, but at his desk, slumped over it in sleep. The lamp was on and papers and notes were scattered across the desktop. One of his elbows was resting on an open book. They cautiously opened the door and went inside, their foot treads muted by the soft carpeting. Zelda approached the desk, reaching out to Mewtwo's shoulder. When her hand rested on his shoulder, it flinched slightly, waking him up.

"Huh, wha...?" he mumbled drowsily, rubbing his tired eyes. He then saw who it was who had awoken him. "Oh, it's you…" he stifled a yawn. Zelda couldn't help but yawn herself at the sight. "I guess I needn't go looking for you to inform you of my discovery."

….

Link and Roy were in the game room, playing Super Smash Bros Brawl against each other. They were on the Bridge of Eldin stage on stock mode, Link was playing as Marth while Roy was playing as Metaknight and Roy was down to his last stock while Link had two more to go. Roy hit Link with a smash attack that sent him flying close to the left end of the bridge and eventually KO'd him.

"Oh yeah," said Roy confidently. "Now for one more KO." They exchanged a few more blows before a smash ball appeared, all other gameplay on the field stopped as they both went after it. Link's character hit it with an up smash while Roy's hit it with a few midair swipes, the next one to hit it would break it. They then heard the dreaded sounding of Lord Bulbin's horn as the camera shifted slightly to the right. They were both on the left end and the smash ball was very high up. Roy jumped for it and broke it with his up special.

"Yes, it's mine," Roy said cunningly. He then started diving to the ground near the middle of the bridge. Link had been running towards the middle of the bridge to attack Roy during his decent. Roy then turned around and pressed b. Metaknight swung his cape over Marth as Lord Bulbin passed dropping a bomb. The screen went dark, followed up by the satisfying ring of Metaknight's slice through the darkness, sending Marth skyward. "Yeah, it's over." He did a taunt as he heard Marth's star KO yell. Much to his dismay, however, the bomb went off, sending Metaknight off screen before Marth disappeared.

"Game set," the game narrator said.

"No!" Roy shouted, arms going limp. "Oh man, that was so close."

"Link, Roy," they heard a voice behind them say. They turned and saw Ike. "You'd better come and look at this," he continued, motioning for them to follow him.

….

"So you found this book in your dream?" Zelda asked, amazed. She, Mewtwo, Link, Roy, Ike and Snake were all in the library. "Was there anything else that happened?" Mewtwo was silent for a moment before happening.

"Not much else," he lied. "After obtaining it, I was searching for the source of a blue glow when I was nearly attacked by a beam of energy, which explains the burning. Then I woke up, and the book was right there beside my bed."

"Very strange," Snake pondered as he read through the book, looking at diagram after diagram about subspace technology.

"Perhaps it was destiny," Zelda said. "Fate, somehow intervening, and giving you an answer to a question that had yet to be asked."

"Perhaps fate is giving me a chance to somehow undo my mistake," Mewtwo said.

"It wasn't your fault that Tabuu stole your book," Zelda said comfortingly. "It was only an unfortunate circumstance. But what matters now is that we have this book to help us get it back."

"Indeed," Mewtwo confirmed. "Now that we know how to get there, we must create the device that will allow us to embark on our journey to reach Tabuu." He then turned to Snake. "Let me see the book." Snake closed it and handed it over to Mewtwo. Mewtwo then turned through some of the pages until he came to the page he had been looking for.

"This," he said, showing everyone the image in the book. "…is the Subspace Interstellar Device, referred to as the SID for abbreviation purposes, this is our ticket into subspace."


	6. Chapter 6

Book of Memories

Chapter 6

They all gazed at the image in the book with awe and intrigue. The image itself appeared to have a similarity to one of the F-Zero props they had in storage. It had a car-like body with a dome covering where up to seven passengers could sit, with a single front driver seat and two extra rows behind it. A back view showed three main thrusters. Levitation thrusters would be in place of where tires would normally be. A complex diagram of the engine was also included.

"We're going to build that?" asked Roy, his tongue dry.

"Yes," answered Mewtwo. "But we need to collect the materials first."

"What do we use?" asked Ike. "A special kind of metal or something?"

"Precisely," said Mewtwo. "All the metallic components have to consist of something that won't corrode, but something that can withstand the extreme conditions of inter-dimensional travel. And the dome will have to be fiberglass."

"Would steel be durable enough?" considered Snake. Mewtwo shook his head.

"The composition of steel wouldn't keep a proper stability," he explained. "And it would interfere with the magnetic field produced by the subspace generator in the engine. Perhaps titanium would be ideal to use."

"Why not something like aluminum then?" asked Snake.

"It may be light with a consistent purity," started Mewtwo. "But it would be ripped of the frame like the wrapping from any parcel Roy receives." Roy laughed quietly, scratching the back of his head at the comment.

…

Ike and Roy were wandering around the storage area of the mansion basement. The only light source in the whole basement was a 5-watt bulb hanging above the foot of the stairs and a few windows. This being the case, they each had a flashlight.

"How come we don't have these in the world we came from?" asked Roy, shining his beam across the walls with fascinated excitement. Ike didn't answer. He was focusing on finding some of the material they were entrusted to find, fiberglass. Snake, Zelda and Link had been sent to find some titanium, while Mewtwo had gone to find the materials for the internal parts. "I never realized before just how creepy it gets down here…"

"There's nothing for us to fear down here," responded Ike. "The feeling only comes from the lack of light and our unfamiliarity with the basement."

"That's comforting," Roy muttered with a hint of sarcasm. "Where are we going to find fiberglass down here, anyway?" Ike was silent for a moment, unsure himself.

"This is the storage area of the basement," Ike said, casting his light across the walls. "There's got to be something we can find to use."

They continued looking around through the massive basement, searching across shelves and piles for something they could use. Something then caught Ike's attention, and he walked towards it. However, Roy didn't notice Ike's departure.

"Man, this basement seems to go on forever," Roy groaned as he went around another corner leading to yet another large room. "How long have we been searching for?" He then stopped as he noticed the silence. He cast his light around and saw that Ike was gone.

"Ike?" he called out nervously. No answer. "This isn't funny." Dread washed over him as once again, no answer came. The hair on the back of his head started standing on end as goose bumps formed on his arms. His breathing became harsher as panic started to set in, he was lost and alone in a basement he could hardly find his way around in. He wandered around some more, trying to stem his panic by trying to go back the way he came, but nothing seemed familiar to him. He then heard some strange, scraping noises; he then remembered something Wario had said about a phantom being in the basement.

"Great," Roy, muttered to himself, close to hysteria. "I'm lost and alone, now I'm going to be attacked by a phantom." He then shakily cast the light around until it fell upon someone standing next to him. "AAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" he screamed, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Calm down Roy," Ike said, shielding his eyes from the harsh light. He was covered in a light coat of dust. "I found some spare windows that we could probably use; I just need some help taking them upstairs."

"Oh, okay," Roy responded, quite embarrassed with his heart still racing.

…..

Mewtwo teleported back from the hardware store with a box levitating in front of him filled with an assortment of needed components to the SID. He got to the designated rendezvous point, the garage, and set the box down on the work bench. With the fact that the garage was more often than not vacant, it would be the ideal place to work on the vehicle with a lack of interruptions.

The garage door then opened, revealing three silhouettes carrying a considerable amount of materials. After bringing in the materials, one closed the garage door. Without the interfering light, Mewtwo saw Sheik, Snake and Link with some metal scraps.

"Where did you attain all of that from?" Mewtwo asked with a dead-pan expression, noticing that some of the metal came from something possibly quite valuable.

"Let's just say that some people will have to invest in vinyl fences," said Snake, leaving it at that.

"Never mind," Mewtwo said, rolling his eyes. "There seems to be enough here for the body."

Just then, they all heard a bump from the door leading to the rest of the mansion and some rattling at the handle. It was then pushed open, and they saw Roy and Ike carrying some windows.

"There's a few more just in there by the door," Ike said roughly from the effort of holding up the windows.

A few minutes later, they had all the materials set up in their established work area.

"Okay," Mewtwo said, gazing at the materials with mounting grimness. "Let's see if we can construct a vehicle capable of getting us to and from subspace."


	7. Chapter 7

Book of Memories

Chapter 7

Everyone was silent while looking upon the piles of material. Even Mewtwo was standing there, pondering on how to start.

"…What do we do first?" asked Roy, breaking the silence.

"The best thing to begin with is for me to form the pieces for the body and dome," stated Mewtwo.

"Won't you need help with anything while you're forming the pieces?" asked Sheik.

"No, I'll manage," Mewtwo responded, shaking his head. "I can complete this task quickest by myself. If there are any preparations that remain to be made for any of you, I suggest you go take care of them now. We'll depart once the device is complete."

…

Zelda, Link, and Roy were sitting on a sofa in the library, waiting. They had made all the preparations they felt were necessary for the impending trip, but Mewtwo still needed more time to complete the parts.

"Have any of you noticed?" said Zelda, looking at the other two.

"Noticed what?" asked Roy, confused.

"It seems Mewtwo's been trying to avoid being around us all the time," pressed Zelda.

"I guess he's not used to being around so many people," suggested Roy, shrugging. Link shrugged in agreement.

"He's been here for years, though," said Zelda. "Despite that, he still seems rather reclusive."

"I guess you can't blame him, with the past he's had," said Roy, putting his hands behind his head and looking off as he slouched down more on the sofa.

"Perhaps," pondered Zelda, bringing her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "But still…"

"It's because he fears harming all of you," a voice said from behind them. They turned to see Lucario, who had just come out from between a row of shelves.

"Huh?" Roy grunted.

"You might not have noticed it, but I've noticed some changes in Mewtwo's aura," said Lucario. "The other day, I sensed disturbances during his slumber. Apparently, he was having a nightmare."

"I remember him telling us about his dream," said Zelda. "That's how he found the book by his bed."

"That's not all there was to his dream," Lucario said grimly, closing his eyes. "After he was nearly attacked by the beam of energy he described, he found that it was Tabuu behind it. Tabuu had told him that he would soon take control over him. He then proceeded to have Mewtwo attack you two against his own will." He pointed to both Zelda and Roy. "That nightmare was what's been spurring him even more to obtain his book again."

"That's horrible," Zelda said sadly.

"Wait a second," said Roy. "How do you know about his book?"

"Tabuu had appeared to me several days earlier," started Lucario, shifting his gaze down towards his left. "He had proposed that I take revenge on Mewtwo for what he had done to me the year previous. He told me of the Book of Memories and how it influences Mewtwo's destiny. I longed for restitution for my suffering, but I sensed Tabuu's dark intent and decided to hide it here in the library, where Tabuu couldn't find it."

"So you were the one who hid Mewtwo's book in here," said Zelda. Lucario nodded.

"Had I not removed the book from its original location," said Lucario. "Perhaps none of this would have happened. I've yet to forgive Mewtwo for his acts, but he doesn't deserve to suffer. I may not rest well knowing that I may have inadvertently caused these series of events. Mewtwo's suffered more than any one of us could imagine, I sympathize with him for that. He's even tormented by events he doesn't even remember." Zelda then recalled Mewtwo saying that she reminded him of a forgotten memory. "Which is why I ask to accompany you in your journey to subspace. I feel responsible for this, and I wish to set things right."

"I guess it wouldn't be too much of a problem," said Zelda. "But you might have to ask Mewtwo about that though." Just then, Ike appeared at the door to the library.

"He has the pieces ready," he said before leaving. Zelda, Roy and Link got up to leave, Lucario following them.

….

"This is amazing," said Snake, studying a few of the different outer pieces and seeing how they fit together. "How did you manage to shape these pieces within such a short timeframe?"

"I merely used psychic energy to heat and meld them into their current shape," answered Mewtwo. "Each piece will now fit flawlessly with their corresponding pieces when put together." The door opened and in stepped Ike.

"Okay, the others are coming," informed Ike, nodding to the both of them and closing the door behind him. The door then opened again seconds later, and Zelda, Link, Roy and Lucario stepped in. When Mewtwo saw Lucario enter, he gave him a dark look, which Lucario returned. Mewtwo and Lucario glared at each other, the tension in the air thickening. Zelda decided to intervene before a fight broke out.

"Wait," she said, stepping between their gazes and facing Mewtwo. "He's here to help."

"What?" Mewtwo asked, tension easing slightly.

"He was the one who hid your book in the library," Zelda explained. "He put it there so Tabuu wouldn't find it."

"Hmph, it was safest from Tabuu where it originally was," snorted Mewtwo.

"He knows that now," Zelda defended. "He was only trying to help you." Mewtwo sighed, looking down but keeping the frown on his face.

"Very well," Mewtwo said, relenting. "He can join us." He turned his gaze to Lucario. "But don't get in the way." With that, he turned to the pieces for the craft.

Thus, the construction of the Subspace Interstellar Device had begun.

…

"Okay," Snake said, wiping sweat from his face. "Most of the body is finished, and it appears ready to have the generator put in."

"Excellent," Mewtwo said, turning from his work at the work bench. "I just finished it. After we install the generator, we can finish with the remaining internal parts and install the dome."

"Do we just lift it and set it in?" asked Roy, going over to the work bench. He then tried to lift it, but to no avail, it wouldn't budge. "Um, a little help here." Mewtwo rolled his eyes, amused.

"Here," he said, eyes starting to glow. "Allow me." A glow then started to emanate from the generator and it was lifted off the work bench with little resistance. Several minutes later, the generator was set in and secured to the body. They then proceeded to connect the generator to the internal components and finish up the inside.

….

Once the last of the internal parts was placed, it was time to install the dome. Instead of Mewtwo using levitation this time, Ike asserted that they should all help place the dome. They carefully lifted the 500 lb shell of the dome and set it into its place while Mewtwo proceeded to secure it to the proper mechanism that would lift and lower it. They then took a few steps back and looked upon their creation.

"Amazing," said Zelda. "It looks even better than the diagram in the book." The others nodded in agreement.

"Are we ready to go now?" asked Roy, looking around.

"It would perhaps be best to go eat before we depart," said Mewtwo. "Even though you might not feel hungry now, it'll be best to have the energy for what is to come."

…..

Eventually, everyone returned from the cafeteria after not eating much due to the anticipation of their travel to subspace. Mewtwo then entered after everyone else.

"Does everyone have what they will need?" he asked. Everyone nodded, except for Roy.

"Oh," he said, surprised. "I need to go grab my sword." With that, he took off out of the garage to attain his weapon.

"Anyone else?" Mewtwo asked, looking around. Everyone was silent. "Very well, while we wait, let's board." They then proceeded to climb into the SID, with Mewtwo taking the driver's seat. After about a minute, Roy then charged through the door, Sword of Seals in hand. A few feet from the vehicle, he stumbled over some of the tools that had been left out after completion of the craft. He caught himself on the side of the craft, leaving a little knick where his sword made contact.

"Are you okay?" asked Ike. Roy nodded, catching his breath from the apparently long run he went through getting here. "Climb in then." After Roy climbed in and was secured with a safety belt, the dome then closed with its air-tight seal. Everyone rubbed their ears from the pressure change.

"Okay," said Mewtwo, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "Prepare for departure." A humming filled the air as the engine came to life. They felt an increase in weight as the device lifted from the ground. A rift to subspace formed in front of the device that slowly grew. Once it was large enough for the device, Mewtwo gunned the thrusters, and they shot through the rift. Everyone was thrown back in their seats from the sudden acceleration.

Once they were through, the rift in the garage continued to shrink and eventually disperse.

Everyone could only see white light outside the dome as they were travelling through the void between dimensions. The device was shaking from turbulent forces caused by an unknown energy.

"We're almost there," Mewtwo said, turning to face the passengers. "Shouldn't be too much longer now." He then turned back to the control panel at the sound of a strange beeping sound. A little red light was flashing by an electronic display of the device's body. The center of the right side showed red. Dread filled Mewtwo's being as more lights began flashing. "Come on," he whispered. "Just a little further." The shaking from the turbulence became more violent.

"What's going on?" Ike asked, confused.

"There's a breach in the body of the hull," Mewtwo responded. "We'll have to land as soon as we're through and…" But Mewtwo never got to finish his sentence as a bright flash filled the dome and the sound of shearing metal filled the air.


	8. Chapter 8

Book of Memories

Chapter 8

Link was the first one to come to. He had been in the back row when the incident occurred. He sat up from the slumped-over position he had been in from his safety belt holding him in his seat, his body sore from all the chaos that had ensued. He rubbed his neck as he looked around, realizing where he was. The seat he was in, along with Zelda and Lucario, was the only seat left inside the body of the vehicle. The seat in front of them was located several feet ahead of them with the back of it on the ground after it was wrenched out of the body by the force from whatever it was that made them wreck. In the seat were Snake, Ike and Roy, still strapped in and unconscious. He then gazed across the pieces of scrap that were scattered across the general vicinity of the wreckage. He then realized the familiarity of the place.

The air was still, not a breeze to be felt, yet it wasn't stuffy like that of an enclosed area. The sky was dark and devoid of any visible light, yet the violet ground was alight with the brilliance of noon on a clear summer's day. The land stretched on without any distinct features before fading into the misted atmosphere, and not a sound could be heard. The emptiness and silence was unnerving, even for the bearer of the triforce of courage. He then turned to Zelda, who was sitting in the middle to his right, and put his hand on her shoulder. She stirred.

"Huh? What happened?" She asked, dazed as her eyes squinted open. She sat up in her seat, holding her head. Even she was unable to remember what had happened after the bright flash. She then turned to Lucario, who was sitting next to her. "Lucario, are you okay?" She gently pressed on his shoulder. She felt concern when he didn't stir, but relaxed at the sight of his steady breathing. Then she and Link undid their safety belts and nearly stumbled as they stood up, blood rushing from their heads. They shook off the brief disorientation and continued over to the other seat where the other three were. All of them were intact and seemed to only suffer minimal injuries, merely knocked unconscious from the shock of the wreck.

They were finally able to get the three of them awake.

"Ugh," groaned Ike, putting a hand to his head. "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know," replied Snake, undoing his safety belt and rolling out of the seat. He then walked over to the piece Lucario was still in, examining the debris.

"Ooh," Roy groaned. "Where are we? And what happened?"

"We appear to be in subspace," Zelda said, looking around. Roy and Ike undid their safety belts and got up, Roy took a look around, gazing for the first time at subspace in real life.

"So this is subspace," Roy marveled, looking across the horizon.

"Hmph, looks like there's nothing to greet us," observed Ike, sticking the tip of his blade into the hard ground. Link and Zelda picked up on it right away. There wasn't a subspace creature in sight, not even any evidence of it.

"Is there supposed to be?" Roy asked, walking up to him and noticing how Ike's sword just stood there on its own. He then unsheathed his sword and tried sticking it in the ground as well. His effort only yielded a scratch on the ground. Put off, he sheathed his sword and tried pulling out Ike's sword, it wouldn't budge. Ike then turned and saw Roy struggling with the blade. Ike then grasped the handle above where Roy's hands were and pulled it out with ease. "Show off," Roy muttered.

"Come on," Zelda said to them. "It looks like Lucario finally came out of it." They started walking towards where Lucario was, when Roy suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Wait a second," he said, looking around some more. "Where's Mewtwo?" The four of them looked across the landscape.

"I don't know," Ike responded, puzzled, hand to his brow as he scanned the horizon.

"You don't think…" Roy began, but didn't bother to finish.

"He's got to be around somewhere," Zelda said, trying to stem the worry welling up inside of her. "Let's take a look around the debris."

They searched every piece of the vehicle they could find, but the psychic feline was nowhere to be seen. In fact, they couldn't even find the front section where the generator had been, along with the front seat. Frustrated, Roy looked again under a large piece, finding nothing.

"Mewtwo, where are you!" he called out with anguish, hands cupped over his mouth. His cry seemed to die down almost instantly with the absence of any sort of object to echo off of. He took a deep breath and called out once more: "Mewtwo!"

Zelda's expression became more forlorn as she watched Roy call out for Mewtwo to no avail. He called and shouted until he couldn't anymore. His voice became raspier and quieter with every shout, until even Zelda could hardly hear his cries. He collapsed to the ground, gasping and wheezing for breath. Ike walked over and helped him up from off the ground and slung Roy's arm over his shoulder to support him, and walked him over to where the others were gathered.

…

"Mm-hmm," Snake confirmed, nodding as he looked at the gathered pieces of the wreckage. "It appears that the vehicle was torn in two where Roy's sword had nicked the hull." Roy shifted in place guiltily, looking down at his boots. "It also appears that the vehicle was torn apart just as we were entering subspace."

"So what about Mewtwo?" Zelda asked.

"We can be certain that the part that Mewtwo was in is still intact," Snake answered, "just in a different part of subspace."

"Which way though?" Ike asked impatiently, "For all we know, he could be thousands of miles in any direction." He emphasized his point by spreading an arm out, indicating the vastness of the terrain.

"We don't know how far," Snake started." But we do know which way." Some of Ike's frustration abated slightly and was replaced with confusion. "Don't you see it?" Snake continued, gesturing to the debris. "The vehicle is facing that way, right?" He pointed ahead from where the vehicle was facing. "And we were thrown out in front as we crashed." Everyone's faces began to alight with realization. "So it can be concluded that Mewtwo, along with the generator, is in that general direction.

"Are you sure though," Zelda asked quietly.

"He's right," Lucario confirmed, opening his closed eyes. "There's a great amount of psychic aura emanating from that direction."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ike said to the group. "He may need our help, come on." He then started off in the direction they were set to go. The rest didn't hesitate to follow suit.

…...

As it turned out, Snake was right. Many miles ahead, in a small crater, the front of the SID was there, still smoking from the wreck, but intact. Mewtwo had been thrown out of his seat upon impact, and he was a few feet in front of it, unconscious, but alive. A pale blue glow then fell upon his body.

"I've been waiting for you," a voice calm with malice hissed.


End file.
